The Fold
by Mang0s
Summary: When the IMC develops a new Fold weapon and it's pointed at the earth; the homeland of the Militia. It's up to the best pair of pilots the Militia can offer to stop it. What happens when the weapon malfunctions?
1. Chapter 1 - A Start

Prologue

**I'm an idiot and left a lot of spelling errors. Also, I meant Northstar, not Monarch. Reviews and criticism are appreciated.**

**Follow if you want. You read is good enough for me.**

All of the cadets of the pilot admissions stood in a line, hands by their side and looking forward. They were in a box room that had no noticeable details. There were only lines on the floor indicating where to stand. A caucasian male stood in the middle of the line with his hands and arms shaking. He was around 5'10 and had black hair in a Pompadour hairstyle and brown eyes. The cadet behind him tapped him on the shoulder. He was 5'11 and had brown hair with a Crew Cut haircut and brown eyes.

"You looked like you saw the underside of an ogre class titan. You good Logan?" He asked

"Yeah, just a bit nervous. I have quite a bit to live up to, don't I Cody?" Logan asked with his head still facing forward.

"Living under the Cooper name is no cake walk. They're not gonna let you toss in the rag" Cody whispered.

"I think I'm more scared of dying. Did you hear only 2% of each class lives!" Logan seemed a bit panicked.

"Then don't die dumbass," Cody said bluntly

"I can try" Logan replied "But it's gonna be harder than it looks"

"Eating three bowls of ice cream is harder than it looks but you still did it," Cody said snarkily

"I was at an all-time low" Logan replied

"Besides dude, we've been waiting to become pilots ever since we were little shitheads" Cody added. "It would be a shame if we just quit"

Just then a door in the far right corner was kicked in. Logan and Cody quickly returned to attention. The woman had a patch that said Briggs walked in the door.

Briggs looked at the line while pacing back and forth while looking at a sheet.

"So these are the people that want to be pilots eh?" Briggs said looking up from his sheet.

"You" Briggs pointed to the cadet first in line "What's your name soldier"

"Lan-" The cadet tried to answer.

"Don't care, you're not going to make it pass admission. On top of that, you'll probably die from pilot training" Briggs walked away looking back at the sheet.

"By the looks of it, we got a bunch of nobodies" Briggs scanned through the list. Two names caught his eyes.

"Heh, would you look at that. Cooper and Griffin, step up" Briggs.

The two quickly got out of line and ran up to Briggs.

"Cooper, do you so happen to be related to the infamous Jack Cooper?" Briggs asked

"Yes ma'am" Logan replied shortly but sharply.

"And Griffin" Briggs turned to Cody.

"Yes ma'am" Cody yelled.

"Are you related to the manufacturer and builder of the first vanguard titan, Thomas Griffin?" Briggs asked

"Yes ma'am" Cody answered

"You two got quite the names to live up to. You know what? I'll help you. I'm going to make your admission a living hell, and your drop chance should double" Briggs turned his head and walked away. "Back in line".

Cody and Logan quickly ran back to their spots.

"We're going to die," Logan said quietly.

"No, we're going to meet jangles, the puppet monkey" Cody sarcastically said "Just don't die on me and I won't die on you"

"That's reassuring" Logan murmured.

"It's supposed to be" Cody responded.

"admission starts tomorrow, now get back to your bunks you'll need sleep before I make your lives a livin' hell," Briggs yelled as he walked back out of the room.

"Yes ma'am" They all yelled and ran off to the bunks

The bunk room was a run of the mill bunk room. It had bunk beds with two chests in front of the beds for storage. Everyone scattered to get their desired beds. Cody and Logan ran to a bed in the corner of a room and claimed it theirs. Logan put his belongings which didn't consist of much just a picture of his family sitting in a formal posture with Cody holding bunny ears behind Logan's head and some clothes. They looked at a digital clock on a wall and it read 22:00.

"It's getting pretty late," Logan said as he pulled the covers off his bed and laying down drawing the cover back over himself.

Cody climbed up to the top bunk "Gee fuking whiz I thought it was midday. My watch must be off" he said sarcastically

"Must you be a sarcastic a-hole all the time?" Logan punched the top bunk.

"Who will be when I'm not," Cody said getting under his blankets

"Not you. Now go to bed," Logan said turning his body sideways to sleep.

"Do you think my mom would be proud of us right now?" Cody asked a bit more vulnerable.

Logan paused for a bit "Yeah, I think she would be proud of both of us. Now head of to bed"

"Yes ma'am" Cody saluted over the bed and fell asleep.

Briggs was not kidding when she said admissions would be a living hell. She woke them up at 3:00 and made them run for the entire day until 20:00. It had to be a sprint and couldn't be below 15mph. Out of the 100 people, only 20 people passed this day. Logan and Cody barely passed as well as the 18 others. They were sweating oceans and got little to no breaks. They all returned to the room where they gathered the first day.

Briggs walked in the door

"Congratulations" Briggs strode in. "You passed the first day of ADMISSIONS. I'd be thinking it was the easiest part"

Everyone looked up to her and nearly died.

"Tomorrow is gun training, so be ready for that," she said walking out.

"How can gun training be harder than that?" Logan huffed

"I don't know" Cody wheezed

Lo and behold, Sarah found a way to make it a living hell. To get their guns, they had to steal their guns from specters that were constantly running. After that, they had to find the ammo for the practice. There was only enough ammo to suffice for 10 people and they all had 2 hours before Briggs would show up to train them. Logan and Cody managed to be the first to steal their weapons. Logan managed to steal a CAR SMG while Cody stole a Kraber. They grouped both grouped up to find the ammo. It took them and a solid hour to find it. They scurried to the firing range and were the first in line. After a couple of minutes, two more people ran down and stood behind them

They waited five more minutes and after no one else showed up, Briggs walked in.

"Huh, more people than I thought. Somehow you two idiots are here" Briggs murmured. "Alright, the weapon training is simple, have an accuracy of over 70 and you get to stay here. Go crazy"

Everyone looked at each other, then continued to the range. After two hours of shooting, Cody and Logan had fired 200 rounds at a 300-yard target and hit 80 percent of their shots each. The other two had only shot 68 percent. When Briggs walked back in, she dismissed the other two and came up the last two.

"Well, since the other two couldn't hit the broad side of a barn, you two get to pass" She regretted saying "I honestly hoped that you two would fail on day one. There is supposed to be an extra day but since that requires 3 people and I could beat you two to a pulp, you get to pass to pilot training"

"Oh, I could pound you to-" Cody's mouth got covered.

"Thank you Commander Briggs" Logan nodded.

"Be at the science facility at 600 hours tomorrow. You'll join your pilot training class of 98, 100 including yall" She said walking away

"Yes ma'am" they both answered

They both stood for a bit before turning to each other

"Ever wonder why she dislikes us?" Logan asked

"To be honest, I really don't know" Cody answered

"Maybe if you weren't a smart alec to everyone every five minutes, that might be different" Logan suggested.

They both looked at each other. "Nahhhh" They both said heading to the bunks. As they entered, the bunks looked like a ghost town. The only beds left were theirs.

"Any ideas on why they want us at the science wing?" Logan asked getting in the bed.

"Maybe they're a drug cartel and we're gonna be runners" Cody answered.

"..., Yeah probably not" Logan looked at Cody. "Well I'll figure out the surprise tomorrow"

"Yeah, for tomorrow. Good night dude" Cody climbed into his covers.

"Night" Logan said

"Night mom" Cody said.

"Night idiot," Logan said in a high pitched voice.

Cody smirked a little and rolled over to sleep.

The duo walked into the science facility there was a group of what seems to be graduate of admission like them. The group looked around and at each other. After standing around for 10 minutes Briggs stood on a stage.

"ATTENTION" She yelled. She grabbed a microphone. "Since all of you passed the admissions, you get to have to start pilot training. This will be the first part. We will inject you with nanites."

"Holy crap they are a drug cartel" Cody whispered to Logan.

"I'm sure you guys know about the 2 percent thing," Briggs asked "Yeah most of you will die here if not all"

"Told you it was a thing" Logan whispered to Cody.

"Your body will either accept the nanites and you will be superhuman, or you will die a painful, death with your bones crushing and your heart exploding" Briggs added.

"Comforting" Cody said sarcastically.

"You will lay on a table and we will strap you down and inject you with the nanites. You can wear your shirts. Or don't. I don't care. Any objections? No? Alright, let's go" Briggs instructed.

Everyone went to a table with Cody and Logan being stationed near each other. Cody got strapped down by staff with Logan standing near him.

"Hey, I'm going to be on that table over there." Logan pointed to a table to his left "If you need anything, shut it. I don't care. Love you"

"Yeah fuck you too" Cody replied

Logan walked over to the table and got strapped down by the staff. They held the injection above logan. Before they injected him he turned to Cody. "Hey Cody"

"Yeah?"

"I'll see you in hell"

"I plan on it"

With that, the two got injected with the nanites. The veins on the two were showing and were pumped with green. Surprisingly, neither of the two felt any pain.

"Hey, Cody" Logan asked.

"Yeah?" Cody responded

"You good"

"As good as I'll ever be"

"Do you feel anything?"

"Nah. You?"

"Yeah I feel nothing"

Loud screams and the sounds of bones cracking were heard and it filled facility.

"God that sounds painful" Logan stated.

"Oh really? It sounds like a fucking ball" Cody sarcastically stated.

The screams started to die down with Logan and Cody looking at each other. They were unstrapped from the table and stretched. After a couple of minutes, Briggs walked back in with a sandwich in hand.

"Is that for me?" Cody asked putting his hands on his cheeks.

"Goddammit" Briggs whispered.

"We can hear you" Logan added.

"Dammit, they both lived" She murmured.

"And you doubted us," Cody said with a smile.

"I did, and for good reason" Briggs started walking away. "Follow me"

"So do none of us get the sandwich?" Logan asked.

Sarah stopped for a second and looked at the sandwich. She paused for a bit, then looked at Logan. In a half a second, she whipped out a Wingman and shot at Logan's head. Cody quickly chopped her wrist and disarmed her and pointed it at her head.

"WHY DID YOU JUST KILL LOGAN?" Cody yelled.

"He's fine" Sarah pointed behind Cody. He kept the gun trained on her head and looked behind himself. Logan was there, holding a large bullet between his middle and pointer finger. He was speechless.

"Just wanted to make sure the nanites work. Even if I did hit him, he would've lived" Briggs said.

Cody lowered the wingman "What do these nanites do?" Cody asked.

"Makes you basically a superhuman. Your bones are next to unbreakable, you have heightened sense, run faster, stronger than everyone, you know the know nine miles" Briggs explained.

"Huh" Logan murmured as he examined the wingman bullet.

"Here compensation" Briggs threw the sandwich at Logan which he caught in his hand. "I wasn't hungry anyway"

"Thanks" Logan looked at the sandwich. It was a simple ham and cheese sandwich. Logan was about to take a bite when Cody slapped him on his stomach. He held out his hand and Logan rolled his eyes. He yanked the sandwich on half almost destroying it. He handed Cody a messy half of a sandwich. Cody ate it reluctantly. They started following Briggs and she stopped at an armory. She opened the door and there were guns everywhere with lots of armor.

"I've read your files and we've already decided your armor.

Hmm hmm" Logan said with a mouthful of sandwich meat.

"I thought your dad" taught you better" Briggs turned around.

Logan swallowed his sandwich "Yeah he's six feet under"

"I doubt that. He was the best pilot we had. Even then how would he die" Briggs raised an eyebrow

"That's actually a sad story" Cody finished eating and wiped his hands "But that's for another time".

"Well, I read your files and your signature weapons. Based on your rifleman training and how you fight we made an assessment" Briggs said.

"Define assessment," Cody asked

"Shut up," Briggs said. "Based on this assessment, we have determined that Logan, you will be a forward scout. With your extensive training in the hit and run tactics, years of martial art training, and extreme speed before the nanites, it would make you the perfect for the job."

Logan got a slight punch from Cody.

"As for you Cody, you will be... Wait this can't be right" Briggs questioned

"What?" Cody asked

"It says that you're a sniper reconnaissance" Briggs was puzzled

"Yeah that sounds about right" Logan commented. "He can sit still for days on end, and that's not an exaggeration, has the quiet footsteps and can hide so well, and can hit a target 600 meters away with just iron sights. His personality just doesn't match"

"I can tell," Briggs said. "Well pick your armor. It doesn't matter you'll have all the abilities. Go crazy.

She left the room and let them decide on their own. She closed the door and stood aside. There were sounds of crashing and gunshots for five minutes before they stopped. She re-opened the door and the two pilots were fully dressed in armor. Logan was wearing a grapple pilot armor and holding his CAR and holstered RE-45 while Cody was wearing the cloak pilot and had a Kraber and a holstered wingman.

"Well you two look great," She said sarcastically "And I guess I didn't want my wingman back anyways"

Actually, I made it" Cody said "My old man taught me a few things before he sent me off. Your wingman is right here" Cody pulled another wingman from his back and handed back her wingman.

"What'd you do to it?" Briggs asked.

"I made it a pistol," Cody said sarcastically "In all reality, I made it shoot bigger rounds, more accurate, and put a sight on it"

"Huh" Briggs looked at it.

"I'm calling it at the wingman elite" Cody pulled it out and examined it.

"Well, pilot training is tomorrow. Basically, it's the gauntlet but easier" Briggs started to walk away.

"Wait doesn't it take years to master the jumpkit?" Logan asked

"I'm sure you two are naturals" She dismissed

"I hope so" Logan whispered.

**Somewhat long time skip **

"Logan are you sure about this" Cody seemed worried.

"Oh yeah. I saw some guy do it on Reddit so I'm basically a master"

"We don't know how to use the jumpkit too well and I don't think riding a grenade explosion is a good idea-"

"Shut up and watch"

Logan cooked a grenade and threw it at his feet and Cody backed up. Logan started cooking a grenade again. The explosion sent Logan forward at a massive speed. He threw the grenade at a group of holo IMC grunts. He slid under a low hanging and popped two other holo pilots and started wallruning. He threw another grenade at another group of holos and killed them. He jumped and shot a holo and standing on a high ledge. He slid on the ledge and right before crossing the finish line, he turned around and shot the last holo. Logan crossed the finish line and slammed into the wall. He looked at the time and it read "8.01 NEW RECORD"

"See, I told you it was a thing" Logan laughed.

"How did that work" Cody asked.

"What do you think Briggs will react?" Logan asked

"She won't believe you" Cody laughed. "I'll give it a run I guess"

Logan just sat in the dent in the wall he created. After 12 seconds Cody passed the finish line. The scoreboard named him the second best.

"I see you're still in the wall" Cody walked over.

"Yeah I can't get out" Logan laughed

"Idiot" Cody said putting out his hand. Logan took it and yanked him out of the wall. A silhouette of Logan stayed in the wall.

"Hey, you got a souvenir" Cody kicked the silhouette.

Just then Briggs walked into the circular room. "What is that" She pointed to the hole in the wall.

"I crash landed" Logan answered dusting himself off.

"I'm not going to ask" She dismissed "Anyways I accidentally put you two in the real gauntlet, so that's my bad. How'd y'all do?"

"Oh I set the record" Logan dusted off his scarf "And Cody got second"

"And I actually like you two" Briggs retorted "I'm looking for a real answer"

"If you don't believe him, the scoreboard is right there" Cody motioned to the scoreboard

"Good thing I don't" Briggs walked over to the scoreboard. She looked at it and paused. "Well, I'll be damned. How'd you manage that?"

"I rode an explosion of a grenade," Logan said putting his scarf back around his neck.

"I just ran as fast as I could" Cody lied

"Well I don't care enough to ask again, so I'll just take your word" Briggs walked away. "I hope you guys enjoy training because you'll be mastering that jumpkit and pilot fighting for the next 10 something years. Now I have an army to command"

"Wait who's gonna train us?" Logan asked

"Ummm," she looked around and randomly grabbed a MRVN unit that was cleaning. "MRVN train them for me". The MRVN looked confused then showed a smiley face on its chest.

She quickly sped off.

"Wow what a good human being" Cody sarcastically said. "Whatever, MRVN come here and turn around". It complied. He opened up a back panel and started to move wires around. "Hey Logan, hand me that module" He pointed to a box laying on the ground. Logan picked it up and handed it to Cody. Cody put it in the back panel and tinkered with the unit a little bit longer.

"Aaaaaaaand, done" Cody slammed the panel closed and dusted his hands together.

"What'd you do?" Logan asked

"I just installed a voice module and installed the latest pilot training" Cody answered

The MRVN unit turned around "Hello friends!" it cheered happily.

"Howdy," Logan waved "What's your name?"

"My name is PF-298.."

"How about Pathfinder?" Cody suggested "I assume that's what PF stands for"

"I can agree with that friends!" Pathfinder said

"Sooo, your our teacher now?" Logan asked

"That is correct!" Pathfinder said

"..., you think the ACE's are recruiting?" Logan looked at Cody.

"I doubt that" Cody answered

"And when do we get our titans?" Logan asked

"Ohh I know the answer to that pilot! Follow me" Pathfinder waddled away.

Logan looked at Cody and gave a skeptical look. They then reluctantly followed.

They followed him to a room full of titans with a walkway overviewing titans. He led them to a pair of titans that said their names

"As soon as you put on your helmet, a neural link was established between you and your titan" Pathfinder stated walking along a walkway

"It was that easy?" Logan questioned, "I thought it would be like some pod and I have to click a few buttons."

"Incorrect friend!" Pathfinder "It's as easy as 1, 2, 3"

"I can't count past 1" Cody joked

"If that were true friend, you wouldn't be a pilot, let alone a sniper" Pathfinder corrected

"It was a joke" Cody murmured.

"So which one is ours?" Logan asked messing with the scarf on his neck.

"The one I'm standing right in front of!" Pathfinder turned around standing in the middle of a Vanguard Class Titan, and a Northstar Class Titan

"That doesn't answer the question" Logan crossed his arms.

"Well pilot Cooper-" Pathfinder started to say

"Logan. Using my last name makes me feel old" Logan interrupted

"Pilot Logan, you get the vanguard titan KP-2303!" Pathfinder jumped in excitement.

"He seems more excited about your titan than you are" Cody whispered.

"Hello pilot" KP beamed to life "I am KP-2303 and I'm your titan"

"I'm aware" Logan unfolded his arms "I look forward to working with you"

"As do I" KP replied

"And Pilot Griffin, you have Northstar titan SN-1907" Pathfinder smiled

The Northstar titan booted up and looked at Cody

"Who is this fat lard?" SN said in a female voice

"...Give me your speaking module" Cody demanded

"Give me your dream diary" SN snarled back

"It's a journal, not a dream journal" Cody snarled "And how do you know about it?"

"You have a dream journal?" Logan looked puzzled at Cody

"Shut up" Cody looked

"I have a neural link," SN said.

"She's awfully childish" Logan whispered to KP

"I agree pilot" KP replied

"Can I get a new titan?" Cody asked pathfinder

"Sorry Pilot! Standard milita rules say you only get one!" Pathfinder smiled

"HA, you can't get rid of me" SN smirked

"Christ I'm hating this already"

"Me too bitch" SN snarled

"Now now, let's not get off to a bad start," Logan said in a condescending voice.

"Your compatibility with your partner matters" KP looked at SN then Cody.

"Let's try this again" Logan stated "Cody, you go first"

Cody inhaled then loudly exhaled. "Hi, my name is Pilot Griffen of the Militia, and I have been assigned to you as your pilot. I look forward to working with you"

"Good start so far" Logan observed

"Now you must bond with your pilot SN" KP suggested

"I just don't understand how this guy is supposed to be the stealthy one if he looks like he ate a Mongolian child" SN looked at KP.

Cody just stood there in silence with his arms crossed. "Alright that's it," he said hopping on the back of SN and opening a panel. He ripped out a few wires then slammed the panel; the panel making a loud clang. SN looked like she was trying to say something but nothing came out.

"I deactivated your voice module. Speaking is a privilege, not a right." Cody stated

Logan leaned over to Cody and whispered "Actually I'm pretty sure it's a basic human right"

"Shut up I'm trying to make a point" he whispered back. He cleared his throat and began to speak again "Be more respectful and you get your speaking privileges back"

SN crossed her arms and looked away pouting.

Cody pinched his helmet's visor "I didn't want to be a dad this early".

"Luck of the draw my friend. Luck of the draw." Logan fist bumped KP.

"So Pathfinder" Cody unpinched his visor "When does our training actually start?"

**Really fucking long time skip**

"So what are we doing here?" Logan asked setting satchel charges on a wall.

"Just gathering some files for Brigg's homework" Cody answered.

"Yeah but we're in a highly guarded facility with no titans" Logan set the last charge

"That's not my business" Cody answered.

Cody was on top of SN who was hanging off a side of a cliff overlooking the entirety of the facility. The cliff was 500 meters away from the facility with heavy rain. He was sitting on her arm with the Kraber resting on the top of her. He is looking through the scope of a Kraber with one arm pressing the stock against his shoulder and the other on the trigger. Logan was near the facility walls and cloaked. To the average eye, he was undetectable, but to a keen eye, an outline of him was visible. He was setting satchel charges with a CAR on his back and a P2020 on his hip. The facility was a run of the mil facility. It had four towers at the corners of it with a single facility in the middle, crawling with IMC grunts.

"Do you know where said file is?" Logan asked backing away from the wall.

"In the facility" Cody answered sarcastically

"Not helping," Logan said cooking a grenade

"Look man the only thing the 6-4 British bitch told me is that it would be an obvious manilla folder. Check the SINGLE FUCKING BUILDING IN THE WHOLE GOD DAMN FACILITY"

"Christ no need to yell" Logan threw the grenade at his feet. Right before the grenade went off, the sound of thunder boomed throughout the entire compound, masking the explosions of the satchel charges and the grenade. Logan sent himself flying at a massive speed. The sound of wind passing by his visor was loud for Logan as he soared through the air. The main (and only) building was 50 feet from the wall. Logan covered 30 feet from the grenade then shot a grapple from his wrist and grappled to the roof.

"Alright well I'm on top" Logan stated

"The manilla folder isn't going to be on the fucking roof Logan" Cody stated

"Just make sure no one sees the 10-foot hole I made in the wall" Logan responded to Cody's sassiness.

A tiny crack of a large caliber round was heard by Logan "I'm already doing my job, so do yours" Cody demanded.

"Yeah yeah" Logan responded "He's sassier than SN" Logan neurally said to KP

"Agreed Pilot" KP responded.

Logan walked to the edge of the building and placed his grapple on a ledge. He then started walking in the opposite direction until he was on the other side of the building.

"This is going to hurt in the morning," Logan thought. He suddenly took off sprinting faster and faster toward the ledge. When he reached the ledge he double jumped away from the ledge giving him extra height and momentum. He then turned around as the grapple was bringing him back toward a cinder wall. With the momentum from the grapple swinging he back he broke through the cinder wall with ease. When he broke through he landed on top of a grunt. Logan looked down and saw the grunt he landed on.

"That's unlucky" Logan stated. He then stomped on the head on the grunt finishing him off. Logan looked up from the grunt he landed on and lo and behold, 30 something grunts all armed to the teeth with a manilla folder in the middle of them.

"Hey Cody" Logan said into the intercom

"I found the manilla folder" Logan stated

"Okay fucking grab it" Cody shot a grunt on the sniper tower, his body being ripped in half from the bullet.

"Well that's that problem, there is a lot of grunts in here" Logan stared at the grunts, the grunts staring at him back.

"Well they're fucking grunts, not pilots" Cody racked the bolt on the Kraber "It's light work"

"But what if the folder gets destroyed in the crossfire?" Logan asked reaching for his CAR on his back.

"That's not our problem" Cody shot another around at the sniper round at an unsuspecting sniper who was focused on the building with Logan.

"Fair enough" Logan pulled the pin on an arc grenade.

"I get his guns if he dies," SN said to Cody

"How are you speaking?," Cody asked "I de-activated your voice module"

"I can improvise" SN sumgly answered

Their conversation was interrupted with a loud boom coming from the facility. The roof of the building came clear off with several fragments almost hitting Cody.

Cody pressed against his comms "Alright dipshit what did you do?"

Cody was only met with the sound of a buzzing intercom.

"Logan answer the question" Cody repeated

There was just more buzzing.

"Jesus Christ" Cody lowley whispered

Several coughs made its way through the intercom "Holy fuck"

"What happened Logan," Cody asked.

"I punched one of the suicide robots things near what looked like a power source-" Logan coughed "-of the facility.

"And why would you punch one of those things?" Cody asked

"I thought it was a grunt and I wasn't paying attention" Logan answered

"Just grab the damn manilla folder," Cody said tiredly.

"Let me find it under this rubble" Logan got up. He was covered in dirt that was falling quickly with the rain.

Logan picked up a 10-foot piece of rubble and tossed it aside. He shifted more rubble around looking for the folder. He picked up one last piece and under it was a grunt on his last breath, holding the folder.

"I will take that" Logan yanked it from the grunt "Thanks for keeping it in good condition" Logan pulled the Hammond out of its holster and aimed it at the grunt "but that's where my compliments end" Logan began to squeeze the trigger but a loud shot rang out, hitting the grunt in the head completely taking it off. Logan loudly inhaled then exhaled.

"Cody you stole my thunder" Logan seemed pissed.

"Stop being childish and get up here" Cody nonchalantly answered.

"I'll remember that" Logan whispered.

SN grabbed Cody from her chassis and put him in her cockpit and jumped down from the cliff. She landed on all fours with her railgun on her back. She ran toward Logan who was slid hopping toward SN. When they reached each other, Logan double jumped and grabbed on to SN's chassis and held on to the back.

"Alright, I'm on. Let's go" Logan slammed the chassis twice to signal that he's on.

"Flying in 3, 2, 1" Cody flipped from switches "annnnd liftoff"

Thrusters on the back of Northstar buzzed to life and she started floating. She suddenly burst into motion and started flying. She got closer and to the edge of the cliff and zoomed past it

"The dropship is a mile to the North. Path and KP should be there" Logan said through the coms. "How long should it take us?"

"About 30 seconds" Cody answered.

SN zoomed forward at a massive speed as she got closer and closer to the DZ. When she reached it, she suddenly stopped sending Logan flying forward at 60 miles per hour, hitting his back against a tree.

"MY BACK" Logan yelled.

"Heh" SN giggled

"You did that on purpose" Logan accused

"Yes I did" SN replied

"Cody, fix your titan or I'm turning it into scrap metal" Logan threatened

"I want to see you try little man" SN replied as she held the railgun across the chassis

"SN, stop" Cody hopped out of the cockpit and hopped on top of the railgun

"Yes sir" She saluted, the railgun still held in place

"I mean it" Cody hopped off the railgun "You got an ETA on path?"

"Ummm" Logan looked at a wristwatch "nnnnnnnnow"

A large ship broke through th sound barrier and decloaked in front of the three. A side panel opened and laid down acting as a ramp. KP was standing at the doorway.

"Hello pilot" KP walked down the ramp "How did your mission go?"

"Well," Logan said getting up from the tree "My back hurts"

"You suffer from a minor contusion" KP examined "You will be fine in a few minutes pilot"

"I hope so" Logan stretched his back

"Where's Path?" Cody asked

"He is piloting the ship, Pilot Griffin" KP answered walking toward the ship "We must go. We will be detected soon" KP motion everyone to follow.

The panel closed once everyone got onboard.

"Hello friends" Pathfinder waved from the pilot's seat "Gates would like to speak to you"

"And we don't want to speak to her" SN answered.

"Well, she paid me 1500 credits to have me fly you two to her. Good luck friends!"

The ship unexpectedly jerked forward sending the four flying back and hitting the back of the ship. SN and KP almost slammed into Logan but last second he grappled away. Once the four regained their bearings, they all looked out the window. They were inside a ship's docking station.

"Motherfuc-" Cody started but was silenced with the side panel opening right in front of them.

"EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES" SN screamed. Logan and Cody immediately cloaked and ran off; Cody being almost unseeable and Logan having a small outline. KP and SN shuffled away from the opening. When the panel fully laid down acting as a panel, Gates stood there at the bottom. Pathfinder waddled out and met Gates.

"The pilots and Titans are inside. Good luck Gates!" Pathfinder waddled behind her

"YOU SOLD US OUT" Logan yelled from inside the ship

"Time to earn my pay grade" Gates shook her head and walked toward the ship.

When she walked into the ship she immediately spotted KP and SN hiding behind some crates. She climbed up on top of the crates and looked down at the two.

"You two. Out. You're surrounded. Just don't this time"

The two titans just looked at each other

"I do believe it's in our best interest that we both comply fellow titan" KP looked at SN

"Umm, no way" SN looked back at KP

"Either we comply or they dismantle us" KP rebutted.

SN looked at KP then back at Gates, who had her arms crossed.

She took a long sigh, then walked toward the walkway with KP in tow.

"Now to find the other two," Gates said. At the corner of her eye, she saw a silhouette of a grapple pilot making his way to the exit. She pulled out a wingman and fired in front of Logan. Logan made a full 180 and pointed his CAR at Gates. "Two can play this game, Gates"

"Cooper, don't son. I'm too old and you are outmanned." Gates said in a condescending voice.

He turned his head to see 100 grunts aiming at him, with KP and SN behind them. KP gave a weak nod and neurally saying "Don't waste your ammo, pilot"

He looked back at Gates and shook his head before lowering his gun.

"Shit" he whispered as he walked toward the two titans.

"Now to find the sneaky one" Gates whispered to herself

Cody walked toward the exit of the ship trying to make as little sound as possible. Gates was looking in the opposite direction and he saw his chance. He slowly crept down the panel. As he was slowly creeping down, Gates stood next to him. "Any idea where Pilot Griffin is?" she asked her grunts. They all shrugged. Cody's heart rate sped up.

"I don't think he could've gone far," Gates thought. The sound of a invisibility cloaked deactivating. "Speak of the devil".

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit" Cody rapidly tapping his wrist

The sound of a wingman's hammer being cocked back stopped Cody in his tracks.

The was a moment of high tension in the room. All of the grunts looked in anticipation of what's to come. Gates was the first to break the silence. She holstered the wingman and brought Cody into the hug.

"Cody, it's been too long" She smiled

"No, it hasn't" Cody tried to break away from the hug

"Why don't you visit anymore?" She hugged even tighter

"Because you get annoying" Cody managed to break away

"I'm not annoying" Gates protested

"You get more childish than SN when I visit, and that's really saying something" Cody looked at SN who was holding the middle finger at Cody. He received a neural message from Logan "and that posh British accent gets old fast"

"Whatever. You have the manilla folder?" Gates asked

"Yeah" Logan handed her the folder "What's it say anyways?"

"Well, it's a big deal" Gates answered

"I'm not surprised. I punched a suicide bot to get it" Logan seemed pissed "What's in it?"

"Well the IMC," Gates took a long pause "We have reason to believe that they have made another fold weapon."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Fight

**Hey, it's ya boy. I just fixed the ending as it bugged me a little. I'm working on the next chapter**

**Also; probably important but I don't own titanfall 2 or overwatch.**

**Favorite, follow, review, all is appreciated. **

**Side note; we need more absolver fanfics. It's a great game but I only see one**

"And that's a problem, why?" Logan asked

"Well for one, it's a fold weapon. It destroys any planet in one shot, and two, it's pointed at earth" Gates set the folder down on nearby barrels

"I can now that inherently is a problem," Logan said very slowly, putting an emphasis on problem

"That's great and all" Cody said sarcastically "But I still don't see how this concerns us"

"Earth?" Gates questioned "Your home planet?"

"We don't have shit back on Earth" Logan snorted.

"Cody and Logan please" Gates pleaded "You're the best we got. We really need all the help we can get, which includes both of you"

"Thank you for the compliment" Logan imminently replied, "But what's in it for us?"

"As far as we're concerned, this is just another job for the Militia or the 6-4" Cody added.

"Well aren't you two part of the Militia?" Gates asked

"Well yes, but no" Logan answered

"Pilot Logan and Pilot Griffin have disowned the Militia" KP answered "They still support the Militia cause, just not the Militia"

"Huh" Gates seemed stunned "May I ask why?"

"Well.." Cody tried to distract himself by loading bullets into his Kraber mags

"Instead of training us, she disowned us and we had to get Path to train us" Logan clenched his fist.

"I heard my name friends!" Pathfinder peaked his head from behind the barrels

"Not now path" Logan put his hands on path's head and pushed him down

"Do you know why?" Gates asked

"Not the slightest fucking clue" Cody answered abruptly

"Well" Gates paused "You're always welcome to the 6-4"

"Yeah we'll pass" Cody answered

"I second that" SN piped in.

"Well how about this instead" Gates offered "I will get you into the ACE's-"

"We're in" Logan answered

"Wait, really?" Gates questioned

"Oh yeah" Cody put the mag in his Kraber

"But, why the ACE's but not the 6-4?" Gates said a little brokenly

"Free moonshine" Logan tugged on his scarf "And we do whatever we want"

"Yeah" Cody put his Kraber away "Also I tired of jus being a "merc" when in reality we're just errand boys for the Militia plus friends."

"Well, that was easier than I thought," Gates thought

"Wait, how do we know for a fact that we'll be in the ACE's?" Logan looked up

"I'll call him right now" Gates pulled out a phone a dialed a few numbers then tossed the phone an a group of barrels which Cody was sitting on.

A large hologram of Barker appeared standing with his hands cross, one holding a flask.

"Hey Gates, got any new intel on the weapon thingy?" He asked

"Yes actually" she answered "It appears to be on Mars and pointed to Earth. We plan to start the operation in two days"

"That" Barker took a giant sip from his flask "-might be a problem. You get any extra help?"

"I actually called you for that" Gates looked at Logan and Cody, both watching in anticipation "You know Logan Cooper and Cody Griffin?"

"You mean the best pilots the militia developed and used on the field for 10+ years?" Barker asked "It would be an insult if I didn't"

"Well they would like to join the ACE's for this operation and possibly forever" Gates stated

"Hell yeah I would love them," Barker said "I'm just surprised they didn't come to me earlier.

"Well that's settled" Gates crossed her hands "That's all I contacted you for"

"I'll get my troops ready" Barker put down the flask "And I will prepare for the arrival of Cooper and Griffin"

With that Gates hung up the phone and looked at Cody and Logan. "Well you boys have just been indoctrinated into the ACE's"

"Indoctrinated?" Cody asked

"Hell yeah" slapped the back of Cody's helmet

"Well the siege starts in two days," Gates said "The rest of the time is yours to spend"

"Ight" Logan started walking away "Imma go watch some anime"

"You go do that" Cody dismissed "I'm going to fiddle with the holo tech"

"Have fun with that" Logan pointed at KP and SN "You two stay there and don't do anything I would"

"Yes sir" SN saluted

"Affirmative pilot," KP said

"Good," Logan said starting to leave

Both of them walked away in different directions, Logan heading toward the barracks and Cody toward the workshop.

SOMEWHAT LONG TIMESKIP

Cody knocked on Logan's barracks twice and backed from the door.

"It's open" Logan yelled from inside.

When Cody walked in, he wasn't surprised by what he saw. Logan was sitting on the edge of a bed and had a guitar in his hands while smoking a Cuban cigar. He had all of his armor on except for his helmet which was to his left with his gloves on top of them. On a nearby nightstand was a microwavable burrito with a Hammond 2020 nearby. On the TV was a redheaded anime girl that looked like somewhat of a succubus.

Cody pointed to the TV "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah" Logan took the cigar out and exhaled "It's the classic"

"Didn't think we'd be that indecent" Cody laughed "You got another?" he pointed at the cigar.

"This was my last Cuban" Logan put the cigar back in his mouth "I got some Malbro"

"Ehhhh, fuck it" Cody took his helmet off and put it next to Logan's "It's weak but I'll take it"

Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes and handed it to Cody. Cody took one out and put it in his mouth.

"You got a light?" Logan asked Cody

"dO I hAve a LighT? Of course I don't" Cody snarked

"Fair enough" Logan pulled out a Firestar. He took the end and hit it at against the metal frame of the bed. A small fire erupted from the star. Cody leaned in and pressed the cigar against the fire, lighting the cigarette. Logan put the Firestar in his palm and clenched his fist, smothering the fire.

"So you have anything for me?" Logan asked bitting the cigar

"Oh yeah" Cody kept the cigar in his mouth and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a hexagon the size of a fist. "It's the holo tech I was working on" Cody tossed it to Logan, who took a hand of his guitar to catch it.

"Just put it next to your data knife" Cody motioned to the one sheathed on his left shoulder. Logan raised an eyebrow then complied. He put his guitar to the side and attached the hexagon. It sunk into his armor and disappeared.

"So" Logan took a puff of the cigar "What does it do?"

"Try to picture me" Cody hit some ashes off the cigar

"Bitch, what?" Logan raised an eyebrow

"Just do it" Cody ordered

"Alright" Logan looked at Cody for half a second. His armor got surrounded by blue hexagons then copied Cody's armor. Logan looked over at his helmet and it picture perfectly copied Cody's armor. "Well I'll be damned"

"The armor perfectly replicates the appearance of any individual as long as you can memorize them" Cody stated "It does have a drawback. It can't replicate things like earrings, piercings, etc., etc"

"I don't think it'll be that big of a deal" Logan returned back to his normal armor.

"Oh also, it can act like a normal hologram" Cody put the cigarette back into his mouth "So you can cast it out like a normal hologram. After some testing against Gates, who I'm sure didn't appreciate being spooked by seeing herself, it works best if you immediately cloak after. Just a recommendation"

"I will take that suggestion with a grain of salt," Logan said, "Anything else hombre?"

"We're leaving for 'Operation Cucumber' in 20 minutes" Cody stated, "Also, you gonna eat that burrito you fat fuck?"

Logan paused for a bit "Your getting fat, so no"

"You little bitch" Cody pushed Logan to the side "It's the armor, not me" he violently grabbed the burrito and shoved it in his mouth

"Whatever man" Logan shrugged. "Should we start walking to the ships?"

"Yeah," Cody said with a mouthful of burrito and a half a cigar.

"You dumb fuck" Logan looked at Cody "Did you eat the cigar?"

Cody replied with a middle finger.

"Whatever man" Logan crushed his cigar and started putting on his helmet and gloves.

Cody spit out some of the cigarette ashes "Tasted like charcoal"

"I'm not surprised by that statement" Logan visor turned from an off grey to a bight blue. His gloves were on after that.

"Just hurry" Cody rushed putting on his helmet.

At a ship loading station

Logan and Cody walked into the loading area. It was buzzing with people rushing around and hurrying. Pilots and grunts were all loading into drop pods and titans. Ships were being loaded with a combination of grunts and pilots. KP and SN were sitting in a corner playing a competitive game of rock, paper, scissors.

"Pilots you're late!" Gates walked up to them "The siege started an hour ago? The hell were you two doing"

"Drinking beer and singing Irish songs" sarcastically said, "You said 1500 hours"

"Look at your watch" Gates snarled back.

Cody turned his wrist and looked at the bottom where a watch was seen. It read 1502.

"See?" Cody faced his palm towards Gates "1500 hours"

"Look at the clock behind you son" Gates pointed behind them It read 1605.

"Well I'll be damned" Logan crossed his arms

"Look, it doesn't matter now. We need to get you two on the field right now" Gates hurried "You'll be riding with the ACE's. We will be hot dropping you"

Cody and Logan began jogging behind Gates towards a ship readying their weapons.

"You'll be riding with the aces and your titans will be on standby" Gates ran to a small dropship "You'll be in here"

The door opened and inside was a small group of pilots and Barker, who was sipping on his flask.

"Well if it isn't the best pilots my drunk eyes have set on" Barker smiled "Welcome to the ACE's" he held out a hand.

"It's a pleasure" Cody lowered his Kraber holding it in one hand and returned the handshake.

"It was that easy?" Logan seemed surprised.

"Well yeah, I just shook his hand" Cody looked back.

"Look I'd love to hear your shitty humor but we have to go," Barker said "Just get in the back with the others and don't kill them"

"I will try," Logan said passing by Barker, Cody following.

Barker turned around to go pilot the ship but was stopped by Gates putting her hands on his shoulder.

"Please return them in one piece. The militia needs them"

"I can only do so much" Barker replied.

He went into the cockpit and started the ship. In the back, he could hear all the pilots along with Cody and Logan singing Drunken Sailor. He smirked as the ship burred to life. Barker went into the intercom and said "Logan and Cody, well be hot dropping you near the fold. You get the lovely job of destroying it"

Logan nodded in Barker direction the continued back to singing.

"Once you take out the ship that should be taking off you'll get your titans. If you don't most of our larger ships that deliver titans will be shot out of the atmosphere"

Logan just nodded and went back to singing.

"I have the everlasting thought that they were not listing" Barker went back to his controls

"We will be jumping in five"

The singing died down

"Four"

Evey pilot got their weapons out

"Three"

Logan pulled the bolt back to see if his CAR was chambered

"Two"

Cody gave his Kraber to his arm over his shoulder and pulled out his Wingman Elite

"One"

Logan and Cody took a deep breath

"Jumping"

Within half a second they teleported onto a battlefield. Grunts were everywhere, building torn to shreds, pods dropping in for reinforcements, and an IMC ship the size of skyscraper shooting down aircrafts.

"Hey, Cody" Logan looked at a single unsuspecting grunt "Have you seen the video called 'The Most Powerful Animation in VR chat?"

"No, and I'm going to keep it that way" Cody looked back

"Well watch this" Logan smirked

He jumped out of the airship, landing on the grunt which caved in his skull. He picked up the grunt by the leg and cocked him back. He took two stutter steps forward then threw the grunt at the ship. There were a few seconds of delay followed by an explosion on the ship, bringing it down. Cody dropped next to Cody and the tiny transport ship flew away.

"What the actual fuck was that" Cody looked at Logan

"I took down the ship" Logan answered. He pressed his earpiece "Gates the ship is coming down"

"Good job" Gates congratulated "Just clear the nearby buildings so we can land reinforcements"

"Yes ma'am" Logan replied. "Cody take that tall building and take the vantage point" Logan pointed to a single four story building "and I will take those three buildings. Got it?"

"No" Cody answered grappling toward the four-story building.

"Alright" Logan cracked his neck "Just some clockwork"

Logan sprinted off, running towards the building on the far right. When he got close. He slammed through the wall, picking an IMC grunt up with his shoulder. He slammed the grunt into the wall and kneed his nose, breaking his skull. Logan stole his R-201 and hosed down unsuspecting grunts down the corridor. Once they all dropped he ran down the corridor. A grunt swung around the corner with his gun aiming at Logan. Logan jumped and landed on his shoulder, plunging a sonar blade into his head. Logan hopped off his shoulders and tossed the body into a room. The sonar blade pinged three grunts. One checking the body and two near the door. Logan sprinted through the door scissor kicking the two grunts near the door and grabbing the last grunts forearm and threw him over his shoulder. Logan quickly pulled out his Hammond and shot a single bullet into the grunts head, then letting go of his forearm. Logan began running again and was darting to a window. A grunt walked in front of the window, unaware of Logan. Logan football tackled him out the window and into the wall, which broke. Logan rolled of the grunts body and threw an arc star and a group of grunts that so happened to be there. Four of them were pulled into the star. Logan threw a grenade at their feet and continued running. Down the corridor were three grunts, only one aware of Logan. As he pulled up his R-201 to shoot. Logan pegged him in the head with an A-Wall. He stumbled back a little so Logan grabbed his head and slammed it into the wall. He then phase shifted into the location of the next grunt. When he got out, blood splattered everywhere. The last grunt fell back and began to try to crawl away. Logan walked forward and pulled out a data knife. He flipped it so he held it by the blade and threw it at the grunts face. Logan walked to the lifeless body and ripped it out of his head.

"One more building to go," Logan thought. He cloaked and ran out of the window. He sent a hologram to the first floor while he grappled onto the roof. The hologram was shot, giving Logan some information. He ran towards the edge of the roof and shot a grapple at the edge. He jumped and swung over the edge. He swerved into a window and side kicked a grunt. Logan continued running and slide into another grunt, uppercutting him. Logan ran into an empty room and placed satchel charges on the floor. He back off and detonated the charges. The rubble landed on some grunts, killing them. Logan sent a holo down and was immediately shot by a flurry of pullets. Logan sent another hologram and cloaked. He jumped out a side window and went through a first-floor door. There were five grunts with spitfire's watching the hole in the roof. Logan just smiled and tossed a grenade. Killing them all.

"My buildings are clear," Logan said

"Hold on," Cody said over the comm. Logan looked over at the four-story building. On the top floor, a grunt was slingshotted off the roof and was shot out of the sky with a Kraber round.

"My building clear" Cody said

"Fancy yourself some skeet shooting?" Logan started wall running up the building

"Kinda" Logan looked over the side of the building to see Logan running up it. Logan jumped off the side and grappled the edge. The grapple swung Logan to the top floor where Cody was waiting.

"Christ that's quite a bit of grunt" Logan looked at the open field nearby the building.

The open field was full of drop pods and grunts. Many grunts were hiding behind the pods as cover while others. Grenades were flying and bullets were passing by each other.

"No shit" Cody snarked "Just help me take the grunts out" Cody aimed his Kraber at the enemy grunts.

Logan pulled out is CAR and wrapped his thumb over the top of the barrel, aiming it at the field

"Hey bud" Cody looked at Logan "I know the CAR is the closest thing you ever will get to a woman's embrace but that won't do shit" Cody pointed at a Spitfire laying on the ground "Use that. It's basically a sniper rifle since the devs won't come back and nerf it".

Logan looked back at Cody then shrugged, putting the CAR on his back. He walked over to a Spitfire and picked it up. He went back to the edge of the roof where Cody was waiting. Logan put down an A-Wall and aimed.

AFTER SOME TIME

The body of IMC grunts laid about on the open field. Logan and Cody simply sprayed them down. There were about 200 off bodies of IMC dead by the hands of Logan and 300 by Cody.

"Alright Gates the area is clear" Cody called in.

"Alright, rienforcements should be on their way," Gates said "However we have a problem"

"What is it?" Logan asked

"The pilots we sent to destroy the Fold haven't responded in a while" Gates inhaled "I have a grim feeling that they didn't make it"

"And I'm guessing you want us to destroy it?" Logan asked

"You two will be written in the books as legends if you do" Gates tried to be positive

"Just tell us where it is" Cody seemed frustrated

"It's in a far bunker and is guarded by titans" Gates spoke "I'm dropping you titans now"

Two objects entered the atmosphere and broke the sound barrier, landing in front of the building Logan and Cody were.

"You know, I've always wanted to know how to write moon runes" Logan looked at Cody

Cody took a long a inhale "What the actual fuck"

SN flew on top of the roof and landed behind Cody "Yeah Logan what the actual fuck, you scarf wearing idiot"

"Pilots we must hurry" KP ushered "The Fold is our top priority"

"Yeah, yeah" Logan jumped off the roof toward KP. KP caught him and put him into the hull. Cody slid under SN, SN grabbing him and putting him into her chassis.

"Alright, how far is it?" Logan asked

"About 300 meters pilot" KP answered

"Oh bitch please I could've slide hopped there" Logan seemed pissed. Logan looked at the marker and it was just across the field.

"Wait Gates said that the enterence was guarded by titans" Logan seemed confused

"Yeah, and?" Cody asked

"It's across the field, and I know my schizophrenia (joke) is bad but I didn't see a single titan" Logan answered

"Well, that just makes our job slightly easier" Cody shrugged.

KP walked across the field and put down his 40mm launcher and pryed the doors open. He grabbed his launcher and walked in, SN following in tow. They walked around an open area until they reached another bunker door.

KP began to pry in to open when a railgun shot whizzed by his chassis.

"I think the titans might, JUST MIGHT, be in that room," Logan said

"You fucking think" Cody said.

KP put a thermo charge on the door.

"Ready pilots?" KP asked

"As ready as I'll ever be" Logan cracked his neck

"I hope I am" Cody answered.

Kp shot the charge, melting the door. Immediately KP put up a vortex shield, SN aiming over his shoulder. A flurry of bullets was blocked by the shield. KP counted six titans, two legions close to the duo, a tone and a monarch behind them and two Northstars in the back taking potshots at the duo. KP sent the bullets back at a legion destroying it and grabbed the other by the leg and flung him into the air, SN putting a fully charged railgun in the center. KP rushed the monarch on the right, KP tanked several bullets until he reached its gun. He raised the monarchs gun into the air exposing its chest. KP put several 40mm shots into the monarch then flipped the monarch over his shoulder. Once on the ground, KP punched into the chassis and pulled out the pilot, squeezing his hand crushing the pilot. SN rushed the tone and shoved her railgun unto the chassis, shooting a round killing the pilot and the titan. She kept the tone on her gun to act as a shield and popped the two monarchs.

Logan just exhaled while Cody kept his composure.

"If the fold isn't behind this last door I'm literally going to fucking pass out," Logan said.

"Well the moment of truth lies behind the golden gates" Cody had SN motion her hands.

KP pried open the doors and lo and behold, the fold was there.

"Well I'll be damned," Cody said "It's actually here.

A large roof with a sunroof had an orb with semicircles surrounding it. Electricity surrounded the orb and the circles.

"So the question is how do we destroy it is the question" Logan pondered out loudly.

Logan's thoughts were interrupted by the sunroof starting to open and the orb starting to fly away.

"Oh, that's not good" Logan stated

"Shit, we are we supposed to do?!" Cody asked

"Very good question," SN said. She opened her chassis and pulled Cody and. She tossed him onto KP and started flying into the orb.

"SN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" Cody screamed

"Perfecting the art of traditional Japanese suicide" SN started to glow white

"THERE ARE SO MANY DIFFERENT WAYS TO DO THIS" Cody tried to jump off but KP caught him

"I already calculated all possibilities and this is the only way" SN said

"BULLSHIT"

"I'm sorry Cody, your fat" SN said finally exploded

KP fell back by a shockwave and several pieces of shrapnel. He shielded Cody from the incoming shrapnel.

There was a long pause of silence. Cody took off his helmet and slammed it into the ground

"GOD DAMMIT" he yelled

"..."

"WHY?" he yelled "SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT"

"Look man she was a good titan. She just had to uphold the mission and protect you" Logan tried to comfort him.

"THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY INSIDE YOU TITAN" he yelled.

Logan disembarked from KP and walked to Cody. "It's okay man. She will forever be in your heat. Your bond will forever stay with you"

"Whatever man. Fuck this" he said putting his helmet back on. "Let's just get out of here"

Logan just inhaled "Gates, the Fold is destroyed"

"Oh shit, really?" She seemed surprised "I'll send a ship to your location to pick you and your titans up"

Cody simply just tensed.

They walked outside to see a ship meant to hold titans being piloted by a MRVN unit.

"Hey man" Logan put his arm on Cody's shoulder "Maybe we can find her AI again. It isn't lost"

Cody looked at KP, who just walked past them and boarded the ship. Cody paused in his tracks. He inhaled "I hope so man. She was probably the only thing other than my Kraber I was attached to".

Cody took his helmet of and looked at Logan. His eyes were slightly watering. "She was like a sibling I never really wanted" Cody lightly chuckled "But none the less I received". He put his helmet back on and made a thumbs up. "I should be fine. Let's get out of here."

A loud shot rang out, landing near Logan's feet. The two looked where the shot came from.

"Ah, shit" Logan loudly said.

Back at the building they cleared, 50 off grunts, as well as three pilots and six titans, were on the buildings.

Cody immediately took a knee, took out his Kraber and shot one of the pilots. Logan began sprinting, held his CAR with one hand and starting spraying at the building. He took out some grunts as well as the other two pilots. The ship started taking off.

"Pilots" Kp said "The pilots of the ship is taking off due to heavy fire. Please hurry"

"Working on it" Logan kept running and gunning. "Cody, if you want to see the light of day, you best better hurry up"

Cody ducked under a bullet grazing past him. "On it".

Logan double jumped and phase-shifted into the ship.

"Cody we're going" Logan hurried.

"I KNOW," Cody said with shots following him. "Ah shit" Cody thought "I need to grapple this"

Cody double jumped and grappled onto the ship. Logan leaned out of the ship and held out his hand for Cody to catch. Just as Cody was about to phase shift into the ship, a kraber shot rang out, nailing Cody in the leg. Time went slow for Logan. He saw Cody's right leg fly off Cody's body as he reached for Cody's hand. Logan yanked him in and looked at his leg. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit" Logan began pulling out medical supplies "Hey buddy stay with me". Blood was spilling everywhere and made a puddle around Cody.

Cody took off his helmet and looked at Logan. "FUCK THIS HURTS"

"I'd imagine" Logan pulled out a stim "Your leg got blown off. That ain't good"

"Yeah no shit" Cody said "Just give me the stim"

Logan stabbed Cody with the stim on his upper right shoulder, stopping the excessive bleeding.

"You should be stabilized now" Logan said.

The ship shook violently with KP almost stepping on Logan. Just then a piece of the roof of the ship fell off and penetrated Cody in the abdomen.

"JESUS CHRIST GET US OUT OF HERE" Logan yelled at the pilot

Cody gave a weak cough in agreement

Logan looked over at the pilot to see the MRVN unit dead at the controls. "Ah fuck" Logan rushed to the control panel. He looked outside to see everyone shooting at the ship.

"HOW THE HELL DO I FLY THIS THING" Logan yelled pushing the robot to the side.

"Pilot" KP began instructing "you first must-"

"FUCK IT RED BUTTON" Logan yelled as he slammed a red button

The ship jerked forward sending Logan flying back and nailing a wall.

"This better work" Logan prayed as he covered Cody.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Different Fight

**Sorry for taking so long to update. My summer has been fairly eventful to say the least. School is coming up soon so that might hinder the updates.**

**Criticism is appreciated. Follow, favorite, do the whole nine miles. Second verse, same as the first.**

The ship violently shook as it entered the atmosphere. Logan tried his best to cover Cody's body from falling debris as KP held onto a handlebar on the roof of the ship.

"This is gonna hurt like a bitch," Logan said bracing for impact.

The ship crashed into the ground of a forest and started skidding across the dirt. Pieces of debris were flying everywhere inside the ship. The ship slowed down and eventually stopped by hitting a tree.

Logan popped his head up "I think we're good"

A piece of debris started falling from the roof and went towards Cody's head. Logan turned around and punched it, the metal shattering and falling forward.

"Alright let's get this piece of metal out of your stomach" Logan straddled Cody. The metal was about double the size of Logan, and probably three times the weight. Logan squatted down and held the base of the metal diamond and started lifting. Logan grunted a little then picked it up, taking it out of Cody's stomach. Logan returned to see Cody still laying down.

"KP, what's Cody's status" Logan examined

"He is currently unconscious, missing a leg, very low blood, close to death, and all internal and external bleeding has ceased," KP answered

"Well, at least ⅕ of that was positive" Logan stated "Any recommendations on how to make him conscious?"

"Water should work" KP answered.

"Now where to find water" Logan began looking around in the compartments that weren't in shambles. After some shifting, he found a bottle of dasoni water. He walked back over to Cody and took off his helmet.

"Christ your pale" Logan muttered. He uncapped the water bottle and splashed it on Cody's face. Cody's eyes open and flinched his head.

Logan took a sip of water then looked at Cody "How you feeling bud?"

"Like dog shit" Cody responded trying to get up, falling down from missing a leg. "I forgot about that"

Logan offered him a hand and Cody excepted "Up and Adams"

Cody grunted on his way up as he wrapped his arm around Logan's neck and hopped on his left leg.

"Maybe we can get that MRVN's leg on you" Logan suggested

Cody looked over to see a turned over MRVN unit that seemed lifeless "No it wouldn't fit"

Logan paused for a bit "You think anyone noticed us?"

"I sure hope not" Logan answered "Last thing I need is another missing leg"

ELSEWHERE

Winston was eating a banana when Athena made a notification. "What is it, Athena?"

"High levels of space tear has been detected near Kings Row as well as footage of a ship crashing" She responded.

"May I see said footage?" Winston asked

Athena popped up a small screen showing CCTV footage. It was in black and white and had very low frames. Out of it, he managed to make out the ship that was crashing.

"Is there any better quality footage?" He ate a scoop of peanut butter.

"No, sir. This is the only footage of the incident" She answered

"None on social media?" he puzzled

"Not a single word" she responded

He inhaled very loudly then exhaled "Anyone nearby?"

"Tracer sir" she answered

"Bah, she's busy with the speech. Send in a special task force of 20 people" she ordered.

"Yes sir"

NOT ELSEWHERE

"Yeah that would be bad" Logan walked Cody to the co-pilot seat

Logan set Cody down on the chair and Cody grunted.

"I'm sure we didn't attract too much attention" Logan walked over to Cody's helmet and picked it up. He tossed it to Cody

"You know, crashing ship is pretty fucking loud dipshit" Cody caught the helmet and put it on.

"I'd imagine" Logan walked over the dead MRVN unit. He went and looked at the left leg, then looked back to Cody's missing leg. "You got a wrench?"

Cody put his right hand behind his back and shuffled around in a pocket. He pulled out a wrench and handed it to Logan. Logan took it and started unbolting the MRVN's leg. He got it off and tried putting it on Cody's left stub. It was too big.

"I told you it was too big" Cody scoffed.

"Yeah that's fair" Logan tossed it away "KP, how are we looking? Anything heading our direction?"

"So far, no pilot" KP looked out the window and scanned around.

"That's good" Logan relieved.

"Wait…" KP squinted his single sensor

"What" Logan looked at KP

"We have a ship incoming" KP answered

"IMC or Militia?"

"Unknown. It has a white circle as well as having a white cross."

"Maybe their medics" Logan said, "How far out are they?"

"2000 meters and closing fast" KP answered

"Alright," Logan thought "You two stay hidden, I'll go confront them"

"Bitch I'm coming with you" Cody tried to get up.

"The fuck you're not" Logan pushed him back down "You are on the verge of death. A measly 7.62 x 19 could end your existence"

"I'll dodge it" Cody contested

"With one leg?" Logan seemed dumbfounded "Just stay down. KP, where are they now?"

"Their troops landed 100 meters out, heavily armed. Are you sure pilot?" KP asked walking out of sight

"I want my first interaction to be positive," Logan said bouncing on his feet. He opened the door and prepared to mate his fate. Logan immediately noticed their force size. "Only 20?" he thought. Logan closed the ship door and leaned against it.

"HANDS UP" The overwatch officer walked out of the tree line.

"Now, now, let's be friends here" Logan held his friends up.

"STATE YOUR BUSINESS" He yelled.

"Existing" Logan snarkily replied lowering his hands.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS UP" This time more guns pointed at him

"No need to be hostile." Logan kept his hands down.

"WHO ARE YOU" the commander yelled

"Could ask you the same" Logan answered

The commander shot above Logan's head.

"Pilot, do you need assistance?" KP asked

"Nah, I got this" Logan said through the neural link

"Pilot Logan Cooper, assigned KP-2303 vanguard class" Logan answered "Now you"

"Commander John Pellon of Overwatch" He answered

"Overwatch? Never heard of them" Logan answered honestly

"Have you been living under a rock?" John lowered his weapon

"Can't say that I have" Logan answered

John was about to reply but was interrupted by the ship door opening.

"Shit, KP why is the door opening," Logan said through a neural link.

"I couldn't stop pilot Griffin" KP answered

"Goddammit. Just stay hidden" Logan shook his head

All of Overwatch's weapons went from Logan to Cody in an instant.

"Cody, what the fuck are you doing?" Logan asked

"You needed help" Cody hobbled out

"I don't need hel-" Logan watched Cody fall to the ground, a bullet ripping through his helmet

"TALON" John yelled firing at a group of solider that were hiding in the tree line

"Shit, not again" Logan put Cody on his shoulders and ran into the ship. He closed the door and laid Cody down.

"Shit shit shit shit" Logan panicked. Logan took off Cody's helmet off and started tearing behind his helmet. There was a bullet hole on his left cheek and another on next his right eye.

"No, no, no, no" Logan looked through the hole "KP, what are his vitals?"

"His heart rate is slow. His blood is very low. Pilot, he's near-death"

"Shit" Logan threw off his helmet and started searching the nearby cabinets for extra blood

"Logan" Cody weakly croaked

"Hang in there buddy" Logan began throwing items around, not finding blood.

"Hoe, I ain't got much time" Cody croaked even weaker "Just get over here"

Logan walked over and bent down "I can patch you up, I just need some time"

"My nanites won't heal me fast enough" Cody stated "I not making blood fast enough. I'm. going. to. Die."

"The hell you are" Logan was about to leave until Cody weakly grabbed his wrist and pulled him close

"I will die," Cody said louder "That's inevitable"

"Not, it's not" Logan teared up

"Take my cloak module and my wingman elite" Cody reached around his back and pulled out a hexagon-shaped item and a revolver.

"No, you keep them cause you're living" Logan put a hand on them both

Cody put it in his palm and wrapped his hand around it "Logan, stop being a bitch and take it. "

Logan had a single tear and reluctantly took it. He put the wingman on his lower back hips and the hexagon on his right peck, the hexagon absorbed itself in the armor.

"You should be completely invisible to the naked eye" Cody added "Also, make sure these assholes suffer"

Logan nodded and took his helmet and put it back on. He went to the door then looked back to Cody. "I'll be back for you. KP, stay hidden. This is personal" Logan slammed the button to open the door and inhaled, trying to get himself to stop crying. "This is very personal," he whispered.

The door slowly opened, revealing a battlefield with bullets going back in forth. The people he talked with were on the right of the ship taking cover behind some rock while "Talon" was at the left tree line and slowly advancing.

Logan cloaked and ran towards his left, noting the 30 off soldiers. He ran past the grunts in the front and targeted a lone troop in the back. Logan ran behind him and uncloaked. He took the grunts pistol out of his holster and shot the grunt in the leg making him take a knee. Logan then pointed the handgun at the grunts head firing five shots at point-blank into the grunts head. Several talon soldiers turned around and started firing at Logan. Logan sprinted toward cover behind a tree. Once he got there he released a hologram that kept running past the trees. Five talon soldiers kept firing at the hologram, missing almost every shot. Logan sprinted towards the closest soldier who was still firing at the hologram. Logan grabbed the barrel of the rifle with his right hand and turned the grunt around putting him into a rear-naked choke with his left hand. Using the grunt as a body shield, Logan hosed down three grunts before rushing the last one. The last grunt turned around and started firing at Logan. Logan sided stepped most of his bullets and reached the grunts. Logan lifted his rifle up and grabbed the side of the grunts head. Logan pushed the grunt back into a branch, stabbing through the body of the grunt. The grunt let go of his rifle and looked down to see a branch going through his chest. Logan pulled out a firestar and dragged it across his gloves, igniting it. Logan violently shoved the firestar into the grunts stomach, setting him on fire. The grunt started flailing about, trying to put the fire out, but only worsened the stab wound from the branch. He screamed in agony as the fire started burning away his flesh and clothes, the smell filling the air. Logan pulled his fist back then violently punched the head of the talon grunt. Bits of his head and brain flew everywhere.

Logan stared at the lifeless body of the grunt before turning away. Logan walked a little bit further away to see the rest of the talon soldiers clueless of what transpired behind them. Logan pulled out his, or Cody's, Wingman elite and aimed it at a grunt firing upon the group his conversed with earlier. He pulled the hammer back with his thumb, and without a second guess, pulled the trigger. The grunts head exploded, catching the attention of others. Logan quickly changed targets and fired upon some more grunts. Every shot Logan took, a bullet went through a body. They were dropping like flies. Logan whittled their numbers down to three before the Talon grunts caught wind of his position. Logan wall ran onto a tree and jumped off, doing a 360 back kick onto a grunt sending him backward. The grunt landed near the other two and didn't get back up. The other two tried firing at Logan but their mags were empty. They both dropped their rifles and pulled out knives, charging Logan. Logan smiled at this. The grunt on the left swung his knife out wide. Logan middle blocked the stab and responded with a pushed elbow to the solar plexus causing the grunt to stumble backwards. The other grunt tried to do an overhead stab. Logan caught it and threw him over his shoulder. While holding the grunts knife hand with his left hand, Logan pulled back his fist and punched the grunt, his fist going straight through his body. Logan stood up and looked at the body. Logan turned around and blocked a knife swing from the last grunt. Logan put his foot behind the leg of the grunt and shoved him back, disarming him and causing him to fall. Logan flipped the knife and threw it at the grunts head, nailing him right between the eyes.

"Now the other half" Logan grimaced. "Second verse, same as the first" Logan threw a grenade at his feet and took two steps back.

"Sir," One of the overwatch troops said, "I think they're dead"

"You think s-" a loud boom cut off a reply. They all looked at the forest to see Logan flying right at them. The private that was speaking raised his weapons only to have a sonar blade go right in his head. Logan landed at the private's feet and rolled. When he recovered his took the knife out of the private's head and stabbed another recruit in the head. A nearby soldier fired at Logan only for him to disappear into hexagons. The soldier looked around only to feel legs on top of his shoulders. Logan drove the sonar blade into the soldier head the hopped off.

"HE'S TO OUR SIX, OPEN FIRE" John yelled as he started firing at Logan. Logan stimmed and ran at the soldiers to his left. He was going to leave John for last. Logan slid under the legs of a soldier and grabbed his leg, swinging it into the air. The grunt fell onto his face and was met with a wingman shot to the head. A grunt nearby charged Logan with the buttstock of his rifle. When the grunt swung down, Logan sidestepped it and put the grunt into a guillotine choke. Logan explosively leaned back causing the spine of grunt to pop out. Logan turned the grunt around and used the grunt as a body shield as he charged a group of grunts.

Never in his career in the Military has John Pellon seen anything like this before. This, guy, who seemed like a jokester was massacring his men with ease. One by one, his troops fell. He did it in such unconventional ways. Using people as body shields, charging his men at such high speeds, god the list could go on. As bodies dropped, he soon realized that he was the last alive. Logan turned and faced John and charged him except now there was four of him. John quickly shot three of them only to disappear into blue hexagons. The last one was closing in. John fired only to hear a click. He tossed his rifle aside and pulled out a pistol, firing shots as Logan got closer. One bullet nailed Logan, but that one too disappeared into hexagons. Soon Logan uncloaked right in front of John only to disarm him of his pistol and deliver a punch. The punch sent John flying back into a tree. Logan pulled out a knife and flipped it in his hands. Logan cocked back his hand and threw the knife, only for it to hit John in the shoulder. John tried to get up but the knife stopped him. The knife penetrated his shoulder and the tree. Logan walked and faced John up close. They both stared at each other. The staring was soon ended as Logan delivered a right hook, followed by a flurry of punches. John's face was now severely bruised and was coughing up blood.

Logan took several steps back and crossed his arms. John's head was down with blood splattered all over his face.

"Hey dickhead," Logan loudly said "I know you're awake"

"Fuc-" John coughed up some blood "Fuck you"

"That's the spirit," Logan said straight-faced "Now, I'm sure you know the whole ordeal. Answer some questions and you will get to live"

John simply grunted in response.

"Question 1" Logan held up his pointer finger "Who were those guys"

"They" John spat more blood, slowly dying "They were Talon"

"Are they like a Non-funded organization?" Logan raised an eyebrow behind his helmet "They like PETA or something?"

"They're a terrorist organization" John responded

"So they're all sunshine and rainbows" Logan sarcastically said, "Alright, question 2, do you have any medical supplies on you?"

"No" John answered

"See how easy this is?" Logan sarcastically asked "Now for the big question"

John tensed.

"Who do you work for?" Logan asked

"I'm not telling you" John answered

"Now you see, I don't think you have the position to say no" Logan walked up to john and pressed his foot against the knife, moving it around. John yelped in pain. Logan took some steps back.

"You have a family John" Logan

"I'm a lone man" John replied

A hand appeared over John's shoulder and went into his vest, pulling out a picture of him posing with his wife and a little girl. Logan walked back in front of John and the hologram dissipated.

"I took you for many things John" Logan sighed "And a liar was not one of them"

"KP, identify these two in the picture," Logan said through the neural link.

"Processing," KP said "They are Ashley Pellon and Sarah Pellon. Sarah is alive and married to Joh Pellon and has a child named Ashley Pellon. They live in Birmingham, England in a small town called The Bluffs"

"Thank you KP" Logan responded, "So John, you would do anything for your family, correct?"

"Where is this going" John grew fearful.

"All I'm saying is if you don't answer my question, your wife and little girl might be six feet under by next week"

"You wouldn't dare you bastard" John tried getting up but was held in place by the knife "You don't even know where they live"

"While Ashley and Sarah are common names, the Bluffs has a relatively small population. Finding them wouldn't be THAT hard" Logan smirked

"How,- how do you know?" John sat back wide-eyed.

"I asked the question first" Logan held the picture and pointed to the two women.

"Shit" John weighed his options. "I, I work for overwatch"

Logan paused for a bit. "Now that wasn't too hard now was it. Now I want you to hear this. I'm going to burn your little, piece of shit organization to the fucking ground and everyone involved will meet the same fate as everyone here today"

"Why" John stuttered "Why are you telling me this?"

"Oh, I'm not telling YOU" Logan replied. He pointed to John's body cam. "I'm telling the dickhead behind the screen"

John paused for a bit "B-but I get to live, right?"

"Oh yeah, yeah" Logan began walking away. John sighed and put his head down then looked at Logan. He was walking against a tree. The sound of a click was heard from behind the tree. The Logan john was looking at turned to hexagons.

"I'm coming home" John started to cry "I'm coming home girls"

Logan pulled the trigger of his wingman from behind the tree as John body went lifeless. Logan had a straight face as he walked back to John's body. Logan took out the picture and looked at it before tearing it to shred and dumping it over John's body. Logan took his knife out of John's shoulder and flipped it for a bit. Logan then went to the body-cam on John's chest armor.

"Your little organization" Logan made a motion with his hands "Is going to fucking burn big man. This is a statement. Prepare for your doomsday. This shit is now personal. For Cody. For SN"

ELSEWHERE

Winston inhaled "Athena, who is that?"

"I do not know sir. His armor block any distinct features" she answered

"Well, can you find out what that armor is and what the hell kind of fighting style that is?" Winston asked

"In a moment sir" Athena waited "Sir, I can't identify any of his armor or his fighting style"

"Winston inhaled. "Just who are you?"


End file.
